Broken Ends
by Mr Teggsy
Summary: Malefor. The Dark Master, has finally been defeated by the two heroes. And peace befalls upon the realms. But how do you think the war manage to rage on for a 1000 years? Not even the purple dragon could take on the entire realm. There are those that are still loyal to the Dark Master. And they will stop at nothing to continue his plans.


**A/N**: Hello Spyro fans and fellow readers! This is my first, proper story I have ever made on Fanfic. I'm excited, as well as nervous in case this story ends up being a load of nonsense (if so, I will happily take it down for you guys). I've been wanting to do this story for so, so long, and now I feel confident enough to publish it. After a lot of planning, creating and advice from fellow friends (Airchi, you're one of them) I feel confident enough to start this story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Well. That is if you want to review…

**DISCLAIMER:** the content in 'The Legend of Spyro' series are not owned by me. They belong to their rightful owners. However, any OC's characters that starred in this story belong to me, and I have full ownership of them.

Anyway, without further ado, I present to you:

**The Legend of Spyro**

**Broken Ends**

_The war against Malefor, the Dark Master has been raging on for more than 1000 years. The dragon race, along with their allies, have tried for many years to end Malefor's hold on the world. Many battles have been won and lost on either side. And in the last couple of days, the dragons have had nothing but bloody victory._

_The two Heroes, Spyro, the legendary purple dragon, and Cynder, the once infamous 'Terror of The Skies' went off to stop the Dark Masters plan once and for all. They were successful at ending Malefor, but failed to prevent his plans. Now everyone lies in wait. Hoping that their two heroes can find a way to stop the ever nearing end._

"I love you"

That was the last thing Cynder said Spyro, and probably the last, before she closed her eyes. Waiting for the inevitable. She remembered hearing the grinding of rocks smash together and stones split apart as the world was pulled back together. The feeling of blistering hot air bathe her scales with heat from the pool of lava below her. And the energy that radiated in the air in which she knew was the energy Spyro was emitting from his being.

That was all she could recall, before a sudden silence settled over her hearing.

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, wondering what had caused the sudden quietness to fall upon her. All she could see was blackness. Nothing but the infinite void to stare into, and the distilling silence to go with it.

Numerous questions whizzed around Cynders mind now "How long have I been here?"

"How did I get here?"

"Where even am I?"

The last question though unnerved Cynder. As she most likely already knew the answer to that question.

Dead.

"_So this is what death is like?" _She wondered.She never knew what it would be like to be dead, and she hoped that she wouldn't have either for a long time. Yet here she was, but she never expected it to be so. Empty.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"

Her voice only stretched faintly across the darkness. And she received no reply. She felt so alone. There was no one around, nothing to be seen. And most important of all, there was no purple dragon. No kind eyes and faithful hero to comfort her in this lonesome place. She lowered her head slightly, saddened by the fact, and quietly sulked to herself.

It felt like she had been there for hours, until she heard a voice call out.

"Cynder" At first, the voice was faint and barely audible, and considered it to be nothing than an illusion. But the voice rang more clearly when it sounded again. Causing the dragon to raise her head once again. The black dragon looked about, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Cynder"

She stood up from her prone position on the black floor, and looked about the vicinity. She immediately recognised the tone of kindness in the owner's voice, and she wished to seek out him.

"Spyro?" She called out

"Cynder" It replied. It sounded behind her, and she quickly whirled round. a purple dragon that she knew all too well stood about 100 yards away from her position and looked kindly at her with his smile that was present on his features.

At first, she thought she was just imagining him, but that thought soon vanished away when he didn't vanish himself. She ran as fast as she could towards him.

"Spyro!" She cried with Joy. Joyful to see that in fact she was not lonely at all. Spyro was here. And would comfort her.

While she ran though, he stood silently still. Unmoving from his position. His smile nor did change either. He was almost like a statue. Cynder drew nearer and nearer to him. But as she did, he began to fade. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. But it was no illusion. When she was no less than 25yards from him, his golden chest plates and horns were barely visible and his body almost transparent, and by 15 he had completely disappeared from view.

"Spyro?" She called as she stopped dead in her tracks. Confused at what she just saw.

"Cynder"

She heard his voice, to the side this time. She turned, and saw him again reappear with the same expression on his face as before. She was about to run again towards the purple dragon, but stopped as her name was called again. This time behind just to the left. She whirled her whole body round, to see another Spyro standing in front.

"Cynder" He called, as yet again that smile crept up to his face. Then she heard another call. Now to the right of her. Then again. Then again, and again. She whirled round her whole body, and stared among the figures of Spyro that had now formed a circle around her. They all called her name at once in perfect union.

"Cynder. Cynder. Cynder. Cynder .Cynder"

They repeated her name over and over again. Never stopping in perfect union with each other until Cynder started to become annoyed and angry with the voices. Still they called, and that was when the string finally snapped.

"Stop!" She shouted. The voices seeming too much for her to bear.

Shortly after her temper had broken out, all the Spyro's disappeared into thin air. The black dragon became confused once again, but didn't have long for her to ponder what had occurred, as now she was falling. Or what seemed like it anyway, as she felt no floor beneath her, and her body tipped and turned about.

Fear rose inside her body immediately as she tumbled and swirled around the blackness uncontrollably and helplessly.

It seemed like hours that she had fallen through the air helplessly before her rolling and turning suddenly ceased, and felt the familiar sense of ground beneath her scales and paws.

"_Is this a trick?" _She thought. Was her mind playing games, or had the tumbling stopped. She unknowingly had shut her eyes while she had been falling, and then opened them. A now strange light sourced from nowhere encircled around. She got up from her prone position once again and looked round.

The black dragoness nearly made a full round turn without seeing anything in her sight, until at the last bit of the spin she spotted another dragon. Spyro.

She thought it was another trick. Another illusion it seemed. But this one seemed livelier, baring a smile of comfort and warmth. And better yet, he moved towards her, unlike the others. Unsure of what else to do, she simply called out

"Spyro?" she called, confusion still present in her tone. "Hi Cynder" he answered back, which surprised her a lot. She took a few cautious steps forwards at first, before going into full stride to him. Confident it was the real purple dragon.

They met, and they both enveloped each other tightly with their front paws wrapped round each other. "I thought I lost you" she spoke softly, enjoying the warmth Spyro emitted from his body. "I did too Cynder. I did too"

She nuzzled spyro's neck side lightly, wanting to be as close to him as possible "Where are we Spyro?" She asked. "I don't know Cynder." He simply replied. Looking around the dark vicinity. But in truth he knew.

She withdrew from the embrace, and so did Spyro and she took a step back. "I don't want to be here Spyro. There's no life, nothing to look at, anyone to talk to. I'd rather be in the convexity realm than this. I don't want to be alone like this." And with that she lowered her head slightly. The faint sound of crying came to spyro's ears. "Hey. It's no need to get upset." He said softly, re-embracing Cynder into a hug, and this time draping his wings over her body "I'm here Cynder. You're not alone. I will always be here for you." He hushed calmly to her. She seized her crying briefly, and raised her head again to look at the purple dragon. "Will you Spyro?" "Yes Cynder. I promise." She wiped her eyes away from the tears that she had allowed to stream down her face, feeling silly for thinking she was alone.

Once Cynder had finished cleaning herself up slightly, Spyro spoke once again "Now Cynder. I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to believe what I'm about to say." He held his front paws firmly round Cynders arms, like he was telling something he could never repeat again. She just looked up into his lilac eyes and waited for the question.

"Cynder, I need you to wake up."

"_What did he just say?"_

"What?" she asked out loud. "Wake up Cynder. Wake up" and with that, Spyro disappeared once again from her grasp. Cynder's eyelids suddenly became heavy, and her eyes started flickering. She fell down to the ground with the disorientation in her body, and could feel herself slowly slipping into her own mind. All the while the voice of someone familiar chanting the same words over again.

"Wake up"

And then opened her eyes.

Soon after the earthquake had occurred, everyone thought it was the end. The two heroes had failed to stop the Dark Master. And now waiting for their fate in a deep dark tunnel with everyone else. While every Dragon was sitting. Either crying and sulking to themselves, comforting loved ones or were just sitting in silence. A particular dragon. Or dragonfly in this case though, was flying about. Going in circles impatiently.

"Right. That's it. I'm going out." He said. And whizzed off down one of the dark tunnels.

Three dragons, who had been sitting silently against the rocky wall, with their dirt covered heads down, looked up at what the dragonfly was up to now. Then suddenly releasing what he was doing. "Wait!" one called out to him, and got up and immediately followed after.

Sparx had had enough waiting around. Wondering what on earth was going on. And he wasn't waiting any longer. He rounded a sharp turn. "Why is everyone so down?" the dragonfly questioned himself quietly. "Surely they haven't lost faith in my brother. Right?"

The golden dragonfly didn't have long to contemplate, as he saw a faint glow of light at the end of the tunnel. He stopped dead in his tracks as his saw the light.

"Is this the thing to do? Should I really being this?" He looked at the faint glow. "What's waiting out there for me? What happens if there's something out there that's freakishly horrible and mutated and that's going to eat me?" The little dragonfly once again asked himself. Picturing a horrible mutated ape that would chase him out into the wild.

So many questions arose in his head, that he did not hear the footsteps of dragons thud behind him. "Sparx!" One dragon called. His voice deeper and gruff than the last one that had called.

The dragonfly shot round behind him to see three dragons. Each of different coloured scales, builds and sizes. Easily depicting the three as the guardians. The sound of gentle thudding could be now heard in the cave. Most likely more dragons or even some cheetahs seeing what all the commotion was. But the yellow dragonfly didn't stay around to choose what to decide or wait for everyone to see what was going on. So flew towards the light. "Here I come you horrible mutated freaks!" He shouted defiantly

"Sparx" Terrador called after the dragonfly, before seeing the golden glow blend into the light. "This way" he said to Cyril and Volteer. Gesturing his paw for them to follow. They ran after the dragonfly and into the now brightening light, forgetting what the possible risks were waiting outside for them.

Terrador was the first to emerge out of the dark tunnel, soon followed by Cyril and then Volteer. All gasping as they be-witnessed at what they saw.

A sun shone brightly. Skies of earth were glittered gold to eyes. Nature surrounded them with a vibrancy of life. And animals roamed freely through the lands

"H-he did it. He actually did it" Cyril gasped. Surprise shown clearly on his face. "Its. It's a miracle. He did it. He did it. Terrador! He actually did it!" He bounded with joy. Jumping slightly in the calm winds. He turned round, then and went to the entrance of the tunnel to tell everyone the good news. He shouted "They did it! The world has been saved!"

While Cyril shouted the good news, the earth guardian was contemplating what his eyes were staring at. "How is this possible?" He asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Well" Volteer's higher pitched voice now chirped in "reviewing on what was most undoubtedly the earthquake we experienced earlier, must of been caused by a huge quotient of energy to mass ratio, emitted from somewhere in the vicinity of the volcano to create a constructional earthquake instead of that of a destructive one" Terrador just lightly face palmed himself for allowing Volteer to give him one of his essayed answers.

"Therefore-"The earth guardian cut off the electricity dragon before he had a chance to continue any further. "It doesn't matter now Volteer". The dragon stopped his blabbering.

He looked round a little bit, looking for a particular dragonfly. Which he just to the right of his sight with Sparx facing the setting sun.

"Sparx?" Terrador asked. The dragonfly didn't reply. He was too focused in admiring beauty. "Sparx?" again he asked. A little more loudly this time. The dragonfly snapped out of his stupor and faced the guardian. "Oh right sorry. Before turning back round.

"You do know that what you just put yourself in danger. And everyone else in that cave as well. Don't you?"

"Yeah yeah I know. I was just curious. Was sick of waiting for something to happen

Terrador took a few steps forward to be alongside the dragonfly "I understand. In fact. I'm quite pleased you did. Otherwise, we would have been sat in there for another couple of hours." Terrador turned to the dragonfly. "What were you curious about?"

"Just about the world really. I never really appreciated to the simple things. But now that I look at it. It's. It's"

"Beautiful?"

"Well. I wouldn't exactly call it that. Do you think they're still alive?"

Terrador signed heavily "I can't answer that young dragonfly. Giving an answer I do not know would only give false hope. I just pray they"

The two fell silent after that. Staring at the golden orange sky that was created from the evening sun setting down. Soon, it would be getting dark. And it would be a dangerous place to be out at night. Even if the world had been restored.

Volteer came forward behind Terrador. Breaking the silence with his speech. "Terrador. When should we set off for our destination?" The earth dragon turned his head slightly. "When Cyril has gathered everyone out of the cave. Tell them to gather anything they brought along. We will be setting off to Warfang as soon as we are all ready" "Understood Terrador" The electricity dragon answered, before turning back to the group of dragons, cheetahs and moles that had gathered outside. Staring in awe at how the world had been restored.

"So what do you plan when we return?" Cyril asked Terrador coolly. Walking alongside him with Volteer to the other side too"It depends. If the city lies in ruins, then we will have to make plans on restoring the trade lines with our neighbouring cities. If it's not too severely damaged, then we can focus on some political matters concerning the council and the next fire guardian."

The guardian was cut off briefly by a young dragoness running past, soon followed by a few others closely chasing her behind. Giggling as they shuffled through the guardians.

"The sooner we can get the trade back up and running, the better. We haven't heard from our fellow allies for months now. And that resulted in hundreds of lives lost with the siege." Terrador briefly recalled the last months, inwardly quivering at the thought. But pushed it aside.

"Haven't we heard from Ephallen lately?" Volteer butted in. "The last message we received from them was of great distress. Being discovered by the Dark Masters army and leading to a catastrophic siege themselves. Surely that would be the main concern in this situation. Helping our fellow brethren" Terrador shook his head "I fear the worst has befallen on them Volteer. And it is no use sending our already crippled army to a burned down city" "But Ephallen is one of our greatest and closest allies we have. They have a better economic system and fortune than any other city we know of. Even our own! Even if the city lies in ruins. Surely we can scavenge for their reserves?"

Terrador was about to answer the dragon's question, but was left unanswered, as they were cut off by the excited cries of young dragons in front of them-or above them even, on a hill. "Look! Look!" one cried "I see it! I see it!" another called happily.

Everyone had stopped talking and walking with each other, and all looked up on top the hill.

The three Guardians, along with a dragonfly, ascended the hill. When they reached the top, a sudden feeling of relief washed over them.

In the not so far distance below them, the city of Warfang stood. Its great and proud walls surrounding the even greater city within. Seemingly untouched by the attack that had occurred over the last few days.

The sound of talking soon resumed behind the Guardians as they all gathered at the top. Staring down at their home.

"Well. Would you look at that?"

"They did it. They actually did it!"

"Its. It's not possible"

"Let us have a cheer for our two heroes!"

"Hip-hip…"

"HOORAY!"

The air was filled with the cries of joy and happiness, as everyone shouted their praise to Spyro and Cynder. Everyone was so relieved, that even the Guardians joined in the applause. It was then by that, that everyone became eager to return home, rather than chat to others and wait for the Guardians to lead them. And so everyone, but a golden furred cheetah moved past the guardians and down the hill. Most of them still cheering and whooping with joy as they did so.

"Remarkable, isn't it? "The feline questioned. Rotating his head slightly, facing the towering dragon." Two young dragons, and they've ended a war that we've been fighting since we've been born." He then looked down at the citizens "and brought a new age of peace"

"Well. We are talking about 'my' brother here. With my badass moves and deadly abilities, he's bound to stand a chance against that purple lizard." Sparx joined in. But before anyone could answer, the dragonfly quickly butted in "But can we go now? I'd love to chit chat. Really, I would. But I'm hungry, and my stomach isn't going to fill itself up ya know?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the dragonfly. "Come on. We better be making progress. The sooner we can get home, the better"

"And the sooner I can eat!"

"I, in this case would also agree on the young dragonfly's comment."

"Volteer! Please will you be quiet!"

_After the brief 'discussion' Volteer and Cyril shared, and Terrador eventually breaking it up after 'inappropriate' comments were made, the five decided to follow the citizens. Being quick into joining the rest. It wasn't for another 10 minutes that all of them stood at the huge, wooden doors which loomed over them. And it took for another 10 minutes of fumbling to try figure how to get inside the city, before volteer recalled city's emergency entrance system. With a loud creak from somewhere within the mechanisms of the door's operating system, they slowly swung open. Revealing the inner city._

The city was in perfect condition. The once charred buildings had been restored to its full glory. There wasn't any craters or holes in cobblestone floor and grass areas. Instead looked perfectly flat and gleamed in the fading light. Even the gardens looked to of been restored from the distance.

Once again, everyone let out a loud cheer for their two heroes. Restoring what they held dear, before venturing off into the city. Looking for loved ones and returning home. And leaving the four guardians, Hunter and Sparx standing alone at the mouth of the gates.

"Well. I guess we don't have to deal with the 'maintenance' prospect then" Cyril finally proclaimed.

"What? Is that it? The city's alright and we happily resume our everyday lives?" The dragonfly protested. Waving his arms around like a made dragonfly. "Come on. There's more to it than that surely?"

Terrador took a few steps forward in front of everyone else, and looked around briefly before answering. "I can't think of anything that _we _should be doing right at this moment. Aside from finding your brother of course Sparx, Cynder and Ignitus. There is not any technical issues or anything to chase upon politically."

"Err Terrador?" Hunter now chirped in. coming alongside the tall dragon and raising a paw up to his ear, in which he lowered his head slightly so that the cheetah could reach. He whispered something which was inaudible to the rest. Sparx was all of a sudden interested in what Hunter was relying to the guardian. And the little gesture Terrador made with his body signalled that the golden feline had arisen a hidden problem.

With a quick nod with his head, the dragon raised his head back to its place and turned round to the group.

"It seems, that we _do_ have something to attend to" He simply said

"And what may the problematic ordeal that we may possibly have on our paws be?" Volteer dejected.

"It is no ordeal that we have to attend to. Rather a little matter that I simply forgot about until Hunter here told me"

"And what little matter may that be?"

"Wait. What are we talking about?"

"Remember the warning I told Hunter to rely to the city. To get deep underground" Terrador pointed down at the cobblestone they stood on. And gesturing with his head too.

Cyril's expression became enlightened at what Terrador was saying now. And Volteer also caught on to his words. "Ahh. I understand now."

"What? Understand what? Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sparx ignorantly asked the guardians. Shooting glances at all of them for an answer.

"The dragons Sparx" Hunter decided to reply. "We have to get the citizens in the ruins back to the surface.

**Wow. Chapter 1 done. Finally. Man it was difficult starting off this story. Always have a problem starting things off. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little kick start to the story. Please, if you enjoyed the chapter, like and favourite the story, and if you feel extra generous, leave a review. Thanks guys. Like a lot of writers say on here, the reviews are very helpful, and boost morale! And I would appreciate any criticism or helpful feedback that you guys have to offer. And on a side note, sorry if this was tardy to your standards. I apologise in advance for that, and will try my hardest to resolve that.**

**Hopefully see you in chapter 2. Which will be coming out who knows when…**

**Until The Next Chapter Starts**


End file.
